defense_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Defense of Legends Wikia
Game Introduction Game Theme: Fantasy Game Type: Strategy/Tower defense Game Overview: Players take on the role of a lord, running their own castle, training all kinds of soldiers, and summoning strong Heroes. Through a mix of building, upgrading, summoning, and more, players uncover the true path to greatness. Game Features: Assault levels filled with monsters and demons. Occupy various type of resources on the huge World Map. Form Alliances with other players and attack special Kingdom Buildings, earning special powers and great honor. Company and Fan Page Information Company Name: Shinezone Game Homepage: http://www.facebook.com/games/defenseoflegends/?fbs=133 http://armorgames.com/defense-of-legends-game/18006 Facebook Fan Page:https://www.facebook.com/Defense-of-Legends-Community-684592908348221/ Customer Service Email:dol_cs.en@shinezone.com Game Platform: Facebook, Armor Games Game Content Building Stronghold The heart of the player’s territory. Upgrade the Stronghold to unlock new Buildings. When attacking other players on the World Map, the only way to achieve victory is to destroy their Stronghold. Resource Buildings Players can build Resource Buildings around their Strongholds to produce resources, including Wood, Gold, and Food. 主城建筑.jpg|Stronghold 圣铁王座.jpg 公爵金堡.jpg 英雄酒馆.jpg|Tavem Blacksmith's.jpg|Blacksmith's 防御建筑.jpg|Tower Altars.jpg|Altars Altars and Barracks.jpg|Barracks More at Buildings. Towers Towers are used to defend against attacks by other players. Defense of Legends has many different kinds of Towers to choose from, including Arrow Towers, Fort Towers, and Frost Towers. Altars and Barracks Altars and Barracks are both important defensive facilities. Heroes and Soldiers can be stationed in these buildings to defend their surrounding areas. Functional Buildings There are also many special Functional Buildings in the game. Players can summon strong Heroes in the Tavern, and can strengthen weapons and equipment at the Blacksmith’s. Characters Defense of Legends provides players with a wide choice of Heroes and Hero Skills. Heroes are divided according to specialty: Defenders, Magicians, Archers, Assassins, Musketeers, Knights, Swordsmen, and Mages. Heroes' can be strengthened in various ways, including through Hero Star upgrades, equipment strengthening, and Jewel embedding. In the later stages, Hero Awakening, and Hero Transfer are also available. Glacem A leader of the elves, she, along with her family, has guarded the Altar of the Goddess for generations. She can calm people in an instant and dissipate their fears. The arrows that she carries can purify the land around her. Sarek A duke and a famous knight, Sarek has some great musketeers under his leadership. No enemy can frighten this pillar of knighthood. Even Voricke looks up to him. Naga Naga was once the talk of the world with her beauty, but now her mermaid tail drags behind her as she runs a place for weary travelers to rest. They'll sit there and listen to her speak of her fascinating tales of intrigue. Naga.jpg|Naga Sarek.jpg|Sarek Glacem.jpg|Glacem Skills All Heroes in Defense of Legends have 3 special Skills, like restoring HP to all allies, powerful storms, destructive meteor magic, transformational magic, ancient summoning magic, and swift killing Skills. Various Skills are combined to ensure that there are no weak Heroes in Defense of Legends. There are even individual Skills for Soldiers. Some Skills are listed below: Divine Wave To protect their home, large and friendly Titans entered the Dwarf camp. The huge wave created by them deals damage to all surrounding enemies and reduces their Attack Speed. Overlord An ancient and strong being, he once lived alone in a cave. Now he flies to the mainland. Does he bring disaster or hope? He can attack multiple targets at one time, and even Elite troops don't dare come close! Slaughter Dance High level poison and quick movements make them hard to catch on the battlefield. Once they've chosen a target, they use a beautiful sword dance to kill them. Basic Controls 1. Use Hotkeys 1-5 to quickly choose the Hero you need. 2. Use Hotkeys Q, W, E, R, and T to quickly use a Hero's Skill. 3. Use the Spacebar to cancel a current selection or skill use. 4. Click on the Stronghold button to quickly go back to your Stronghold. Gameplay Gameplay Mechanics Hero Summoning: Players can summon all kinds of Heroes in the Tavern. Heroes are very strong in battle. Soldier Recruitment: Players can recruit Soldiers in the Barracks. Having lots of Soldiers can help Heroes in battle. Skill Researching: Players can upgrade their armies’ power through the War Academy and Alliance Skills. They can do this by strengthening Soldiers and unlocking new Soldiers. Monster Levels: Players can get Experience, Experience Books, Hero Equipment, and other items by completing Plot Levels. These can be used to increase player level and power. World Campaign: On the World Map, players can occupy Resource Buildings, and plunder other players’ Strongholds and Resource Buildings. Alliances: Players can join Alliances to get various benefits, and can seek assistance from other Alliance members. They can make contributions to develop their Alliance, and battle against other Alliances for resources. Kingdom: After players join an Alliance, they can occupy public resources on the Kingdom Map. They can also battle with their Alliance against other Alliances for resources to get more power Game Strategy Novice Strategy: Advanced Strategy” Expert Strategy: Game Events: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse